Strike Witches Mini Adventures
by Doran Maya
Summary: A collection of Mini Adventures and Short Stories involving the witches of the 501st. Requests currently closed.
1. Chapter 1: Lucchini and the Bugel

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 1: Lucchini and the Bugle

Note: This chapter is set at the 501st base in Romagna during season two.

* * *

**From grabbing other girls' breasts to riding with a fish underwater, Francesca Lucchini is always finding something fun to do. The week she found a Bugle, was the week nobody slept in.**

* * *

Lucchini was wondering the halls of the base and came across a room full of odd equipment. Being as curious as can be, she looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

She found a trove of oddities ranging from old muskets to boxes of old ammunition to old swords used mainly by commanding officers that would call orders to their troops while mounted on a horse.

Among these oddities, she found a bugle, and was immediately fascinated. Out of a mix of curiosity and excitement, she held it up to her mouth and blew into it.

She did not expect much from it, but was still happy with her new toy. She immediately slipped out of the room and ran to hide it at the ground under the tree in which she usually napped.

* * *

Early the next morning, she jumped down from her tree and grabbed the bugle. She looked around to make sure nobody was outside. The only person awake was Mio, who was down at the shore practicing with her Reppumaru.

The coast was clear, so Lucchini snuck back inside. As she walked through the base, several ideas popped into her head. Perhaps the most mischievous amongst them would get her in trouble if she was caught, but she wanted to try it anyway.

She ran to the hallway with everyone's room and started marching with the Bugle held up to her mouth. She blew. She did not get it perfect, but she did manage to play the morning wake up call.

As she marched down the hallway, she heard thumps from the other witches falling out of their beds. As soon as she had reached her nervous limit, she sprinted down the hall and snuck back outside to hide the Bugle again.

* * *

Later at lunchtime, she quietly entered the dining room, took her place, and sat down next to Shirley. The only thing anyone could talk about was her morning wake up call. She smiled in her mind, but made sure to keep her face occupied with a different emotion to hide that fact that she was guilty.

She was more amused with herself from her performance this morning than she had been in a while.

When asked where she had been that morning, as the witches poured into the hallway after she ran and did not find her, she merely told them that she was asleep in a tree.

After lunch, she wondered around the base, curious about how long she could keep up the morning wake up calls without being caught. She decided that she would only do it for a week, and if she were not caught, she would keep it her little secret for a while.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**This is a fun idea I had. For awhile now I've been wanting to write something with an easy going atmosphere, nothing serious like what I usually do. All eleven members of the 501st will get at least once chapter that takes place in Romagna set during season two. **

**This currently is the only story that does not feature my main original character, Kye Akari, in any of her variations. I may make a chapter of the variant Kye Miyafuji from my stories _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation_, _Strike Witches: The Neuroi Rebellion_, _Strike Witches: What If?_, and _Strike Witches: Return_, and possibly one for Rei Miyafuji as well. I don't currently plan on including Kye or Rei in this story, but if I come up with something for them, I will add them. Anything with them will be during the Worldwide Liberation timespan.**

**I haven't really done this before, but I am willing to take requests for chapters in this collection of mini-adventures. I haven't decided which of the eleven witches to write a mini adventure for next, so if there's any one in particular that you the reader wants to see, send a request!  
**

**The witches I will take requests for are as follows...  
**

**Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde Wilcke  
Major Mio Sakamoto  
Captain Gertrude Barkhorn  
Captain Charlote E. Yeager "Shirley"  
First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann  
****First Lieutenant **Perrine H. Clostermann  
**First Lieutenant **Sanya V. Litvyak  
**First Lieutenant **Eila Illmatar **Juutilainen**  
Ensign Francesca Lucchini  
Master Sergeant Lynette Bishop  
Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji

**And if you know of them...**

**Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji (First appears in Strike Witches: _Worldwide Liberation_)  
Sergeant Rei Miyafuji (First apperas in _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation_)**

* * *

**If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	2. Chapter 2: Lynette's Special Breakfast

**Chapter Request done for Sky EXE. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 2: Lynette's Special Breakfast

Note: This chapter is set at the 501st base in Romagna during season two.

* * *

**Lynne and Yoshika are almost always doing something together, be it cooking, training, or backing each other up on missions, but is there such a thing as too together? Perhaps.**

* * *

Not every night would Yoshika fall asleep with Lynne in her bed, but sometimes she was just too tired to make it to the top bunk. The two girls fell asleep together. Lynne was lying on her back with Yoshika on her side, partially using one of her breasts as a pillow. Somehow, Yoshika's hand made its way to Lynne's other breast.

Lynne woke up first the next morning and felt something odd before realizing the position in which her brown haired friend fell asleep. Her face was instantly red with embarrassment, but somehow she was okay with it.

Shortly after waking up, Lynne snuck out of bed and rushed ahead to the kitchen to get a head start on breakfast. Yoshika had exhausted her magic power on a mission later in the evening, so Lynne wanted to let her sleep a little longer.

Yoshika was usually the mastermind being the cooking, but Lynne was always right there with her. Since Yoshika was still asleep, Lynne decided to surprise her by preparing breakfast herself.

Soon, everyone gathered in the dining room and waited for the food to be placed on the counter.

Yoshika woke up late. She felt energized and ready to go, but when she realized the time, she panicked and hurried down to the kitchen.

Lynne had just finished placing the trays of food on the counter and grabbed the special tray meant for Yoshika before heading toward the door to take it up to her.

Yoshika, being as clumsy as usual, burst through the door and collided with Lynne just as she was about to leave the kitchen. Yoshika ended up on top of Lynne with her face buried in the latter's breasts. The tray was knocked upward, but luckily it didn't turn over. Lynne barely managed to catch it. "Whew." Then she was suddenly embarrassed after realizing what had happened.

Yoshika rose up and also realized that she had basically just used Lynne's breasts at a pillow to land on. Neither girl could hide the red on their cheeks.

"Yoshika..." Lynne said softly.

"Lynne! I'm sorry!" Yoshika squealed as she hurried to get up.

"No, I don't mind." Lynne said as she gestured for Yoshika to take the tray. "I made this for you."

"Me?"

"You worked so hard in the mission yesterday." Lynne said. "I wanted to make something special for you."

Yoshika looked at the tray and saw pancakes with faces. One belonged to Yoshika and the other to Lynne.

"That's amazing, Lynne!" Yoshika said happily as she set the tray down to hug her friend, unintentionally landing her face in the latter's breasts again.

Lucchini glanced over and noticed what Yoshika hadn't. 'That looks like fun, but I think I prefer to use my hands.'

Lynne couldn t bring herself to say anything. The other witches only sighed before returning to their food.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Yoshika sure is clumsy isn't she?**

**Just as a note: These chapters will be short, between 500-1000 words.  
**

* * *

**If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	3. Chapter 3: Erica the Wondering Sleeper

**Chapter Request done for Kiezer21.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 3: Erica the Wondering Sleeper

Note: This chapter is set at the 501st base in Romagna during season two.

* * *

**Erica Hartmann, the Ultra Ace of Karlsland and original panty thief. She is all but unmatched both in the air, and on the ground. We'll be taking a break from sorties today and seeing what she's been up to on base... other than sleeping in her messy room, of course, although it seems that even that is seeing trouble.**

* * *

"HARTMANN, WAKE UP!" Trude yelled after finding Erica still asleep, having already missed breakfast.

"Fifty more minutes..." She mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Fifty? NOW!" Trude started to walk over to Erica's bed to roll her out, but couldn't find anywhere for footing due to the extraordinarily messy room. "HARTMANN WAKE UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS!"

"Forty more minutes..." Erica mumbled, still asleep.

Trude found Erica's alarm clock near the edge of the junk littered across the floor and set it to go off in one minute before throwing it over to the sleeping girl's bed before leaving.

The alarm soon sounded, waking Erica and startling her enough for her to roll off her bed and into a pile of junk. Reluctantly, she stood up and made her way to her uniform top and left the room, albeit walking like a zombie from still being half-asleep.

* * *

Erica managed to drag herself out of her room before walking around the base for a short while. She found Trude working on some project and decided to go back to sleep, but knew that if she went back to her room that she would be caught sleeping by Trude.

Instead, she went to the lounge. She knew Trude wouldn't go to the lounge for several hours, so she thought it was the perfect place for a nap, and it was until Minna wondered through the room.

Minna creped over to Erica, who was lying asleep on the couch, and shook her gently until the blonde haired girl was awake enough to be somewhat aware.

Minna spoke quietly in her devilish voice, "I know you like sleeping, but I'd prefer if you went back to your room." Her words sent chills down Erica's spine.

Minna left the room, but Erica knew she would be back, so she had to search for a new place for a nap.

* * *

She tried the dining room next. What better place to nap than the place where everyone eats? It was virtually empty in the afternoon. Nobody would even come in for several more hours.

She wasn't entirely wrong, but she wasn't entirely right either. Yoshika and Lynne had come in to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Apparently, there was some special occasion, so they wanted to start early.

Between the girl's chatting and the clanking pots and pans, Erica couldn't stay asleep more than a few seconds. Reluctantly, she got up off the floor she had been trying to sleep on and wondered the halls of the base again.

* * *

She walked around for around twenty minutes trying to find a good place to sleep, but there was just nowhere to go that would be private enough that Trude wouldn't find her. She considered trying to sleep like Lucchini, but didn't relish in the idea of using a tree as a bed.

Then it struck her. Sanya and Eila! Those two were always asleep during the day, so if she crept into their room quietly enough, she might be able to nap undisturbed for a while.

While making sure to avoid any of the other witches when coming up on the dormitories, she quietly entered Sanya and Eila's room. She saw that the two girls were fast asleep in their beds and mentally cheered. The room was pretty dark, too, so it was the perfect place to catch some z's.

Erica picked out a place on the floor, specifically a spot with a rug laid out, and laid down. This time she brought her pillow. She was fast asleep in less than a minute.

Her break-in didn't go entirely unnoticed. Eila shifted awake just as Erica lay down. After watching the blonde girl fall asleep, Eila sighed, but didn't wake her up. She took the spare blanket and spread it over Erica, whose sleeping face immediately produced a smile.

Eila couldn't help but return a soft smile to the sleeping girl. 'Just this once.'

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Erica is easily one of my favorite characters, so I was really happy to get a request for her. I would probably have done an Erica chapter sooner or later, but I wouldn't have come up with the idea for one so soon without a request to spur my mind. Thanks, ****Kiezer21**, and I hope you like the chapter!

**I'm still taking requests, so hit me up! Requests will be filled in the order received and can take up to a week, or as short as a day, depending on terms of the request and inspiration on my part.**

* * *

**If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	4. Chapter 4: Trudy's Quiet Time

**Chapter Request done for OZONE SNIPER.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 4: Trudy's Quiet Time

Note: This chapter is set at the 501st base in Romagna during season two.

* * *

**Gertrude Barkhorn, one of the two highest scoring aces in the world hailing from Karlsland is not only one of the best witches, upholds the rules, and has many failed attempts of waking up Erica Hartmann, but also occasionally likes to just relax and have a little quiet time. Between missions and random chatter from the other witches around the base, she has rarely found much time to just take a load off.**

* * *

The sounds of guns blazing died down after Trude finished off the neuroi, completing their mission. After returning to the base, she wanted nothing more than to rest. "Rest Hard, Train Hard!" as she believes.

Her attempts for quiet time were foiled by a few noisy witches talking about the mission and how they did this or that. Trude simply left the room in search of somewhere to relax.

She came across the hangar and noted that Shirley was standing in front of her striker. That wouldn't do, so she continued on.

She visited her shared bedroom, but found Erica snoring loudly. For once, she didn't feel like messing with the sleeping girl, so she kept walking.

After looking around the base for around half an hour, Trude found herself back in the lounge. For the moment, it was quiet, leaving her a short time to enjoy the peace. She laid down on the couch and lost herself in the serenity.

Her peace wasn't meant last, however, as Yoshika, Lynne, and Lucchini came through the lobby as noisy as could be.

Tired of trying to find a nice and quiet place to just relax, Trude went to the bathhouse to have a nice soak, where coincidentally enough she found Mio and Minna also escaping the chaos around base. The three sat together in the warm water in peace for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Sometime after leaving the bath with Mio and Minna, Trude walked around the base wondering what the other witches were up to. It was getting late and dusk had fallen, so the base quieted down a bit.

"What are you making?" She asked as she came across the kitchen. Yoshika and Lynne were cooking. They were preparing typical Fuso food, rice and such.

"It will be ready in about ten minutes." Yoshika said. "Can you let the others know?"

Trude nodded and walked on. She found Shirley and Lucchini in the hangar, Erica in her bed, Sanya and Eila were just getting up for night patrol, Perrine already knew dinner would be ready soon and had informed Mio and Minna.

Pretty soon, the whole squad met up in the dining room to eat. Little to Trude's surprise, the room got noisy quick. She glanced over and saw that Erica was annoyed as well.

She just wanted to eat in peace, so Trude took her plate and ate outside on the steps. Little did she know at first, the other witches followed her.

The sun had completely set and the dark night sky took its place. All eleven witches sat in random places on the large steps and stared out into the starry sky even after they finished their meals.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**This one was a bit of a challenge. Coming up with a theme was easy enough, but actually sitting down and writing it proved difficult. I hope it turned out well in the eyes of the readers! I haven't mentioned this before, but if any request isn't acceptable to the one requesting, I will always try to redo it until it is. Hope you like it Ozone!****  
**

**I am always taking requests for more chapters, so feel free to hit me up! At this point, I'm willing to do the same witch twice, but I prefer requests that covers a witch I have not written about yet.**

**Witches not covered...  
Minna Dietlinde Wilcke  
Mio Sakamoto  
Perrine Clostermann  
Yoshika Miyafuji (Not directly, she had a strong cameo in Lynne's chapter)  
Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley"  
Eila Illmatar Juitilainen  
Sanya V. Litvyak**

**Of course I am willing to do requests for my original characters from my other Strike Witches story, Kye Miyafuji and Rei Miyafuji if anyone has interest in that. I'm actually throwing around the idea of doing a chapter for myself involving Rei and using Brooms in a sort of skateboarding competition that will take place in Fuso between the Egypt and Orussia arcs in Worldwide Liberation.**

* * *

******If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	5. Chapter 5: Sanya and Eila's Night Sky

**Chapter Request done for Asukaforever92.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 5: Sanya and Eila's Night Sky

Note: This chapter is set at the 501st base in Romagna during season two and directly after Chapter 4.

* * *

**First Lieutenants Sanya V. Litvyak and Eila Illmatar Juutilainen frequently spent nights together high in the sky. They watched over the witches while they slept, defended their airspace from neuroi, and enjoyed the serenity of peaceful night skies.**

* * *

Although their nights usually start with just the two of them, with the occasional Yoshika and Lynne seeing them off from the hangar, Sanya and Eila found themselves eating dinner, or breakfast for them, with the other witches.

Trude left dinner early, but carried her plate with her. The other witches realized what she was doing and joined her outside on the steps for a quiet dinner gazing at the stars.

After dinner, Sanya and Eila made their way to the hangar and prepared for their night mission. As usual, Yoshika and Lynne were there to see them off, but Mio decided to show up as well.

Most wouldn't expect a neuroi attack the night after the previous neuroi attack, but Mio wanted the two night witches to be extra careful.

After saying their goodbyes, Sanya and Eila took to the skies and quickly ascended above the clouds where the sky was illuminated by the moon's light.

For the first few hours, the two night witches flew around in peace, occasionally dipping under the clouds to get what they could of a visual, although the land was in the shadows of the clouds.

* * *

Eventually, the clouds ended and the moonlight shined through to the ground. They happened to be over a familiar forest.

"Wait up here a sec." Eila said before diving down into the forest. She weaved through the trees effortlessly, aided by her foresight magic. After a few moments, she emerged from the trees and flew back up to Sanya.

"Eila..." Sanya said warmly as she took the twig Eila had retrieved. "You brought me a twig like this not long ago."

"Just before our mission to the edge of space." Eila commented as both remembered their experience.

Eila viewed Yoshika as a rival at the time, but her opinion was changed after Yoshika turned around for her as they rocketed to high altitude and propelled her up to Sanya.

"She really helped me, and so did you." Eila said before sharing a hug with Sanya. "I miss hearing you play the piano."

Smile only smiled at her grey haired friend. "In time."

* * *

The two returned to their patrol. Despite Mio's concern, the night was uneventful.

Upon returning to base, they were met in the hangar by Yoshika. She prepared a special snack for the night witches and quietly waited for them.

Sanya insisted that the three share the snack with both her and Eila saying to Yoshika, "Thank you."

Yoshika sensed a deeper meaning in their thanks, but only smiled as the two glanced happily at each other while taking a bite of their snack.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I received this request immediately after my last request was filled. It was surprisingly fun to do, although I would have liked to cover it immediately after receiving the request, time constraints are very... constraining. Anywho, I hope you like it, Asukaforever92! If the chapter isn't acceptable, please let me know and I will have another go at it.**

**I am always taking requests for more chapters, so feel free to hit me up! I'm willing to do the same witch twice, but I prefer requests that covers a witch I have not written about yet.**

**Witches not covered...  
Minna Dietlinde Wilcke  
Mio Sakamoto  
Perrine Clostermann  
Yoshika Miyafuji (Not directly, but has had cameos.)  
Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley"  
**

**I have an idea for the next chapter, but will push it back if a request comes in before it is done. I love doing these requests, so if you have one, send it in! (Via same method as mentioned below.  
**

**I just want to add another note. No request will be over 1000 words with most being in the 500-600 range. These Mini Adventure chapters are significantly shorter than the content in my other stories, but they are equally difficult or moreso. I like the phrase "Good things come in small packages."**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	6. Chapter 6: Rei and the Broom Riders

**This chapter was not done as a request, but for myself. Wkrish57 gave support for this chapter as well!**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 6: Rei and the Broom Riders

Note: This chapter takes place in Fuso and set between the Egypt and Orrusia story arcs of my completed story **_Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation_** found here: s/8099890/31/Strike-Witches-Worldwide-Liberation

* * *

**Sergeant Rei Miyafuji is the youngest witch in history to join the front lines in the war, being ten years old by a few weeks. Despite being only ten years old, she is already a formidable witch, and her talents don't stop with just combat. On her off days, she enjoys a unique method of riding her broom where she stands on the broom instead of sitting.**

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Rei hollered as she flew in to the beach on her broom, albeit in a rather odd manner. She was riding her broom by standing on it.

The other witches, including Yoshika, Kye, Mio, Keiko, Mami, Furuko, and Ayaka, were standing at the docks in the Yokosuka Naval base waiting for her to finish showing off.

Rei jumped off her broom, landed in front of everyone, and caught her broom as if performing a feat of acrobatics. She bowed in front of the others, earning a round of applause.

"So what's this competition you have in mind for us?" Mio said.

"Well, I'd say it involves your brooms, but you probably know that." Rei said. "The competition is a race." She pointed at three places, one in the middle of the water, one on the shore below the cliff near the Miyafuji Clinic, and one higher up in the forest. "I have placed a flag in five locations. One in each place where I pointed, one at the top of a waterfall and one on the shore visible from the waterfall. Each location is visible from the last. The rules are simple. Fly to each location on your broom in the order I mentioned them. You may only fly on your broom while standing. You may not fly higher than twenty meters."

A few of the witches glanced up at the forest, prompting Rei to confirm their suspicions.

"As you can guess, the forest is the hard part." Rei said. "You cannot fly above the trees. I did you guys a favor to make it a little easier. I tied ribbons around some of the trees to mark a path through. The third flag isn't far from the Miyafuji Clinic, just fly past it and you'll see it. That marks the start of the forest path. Follow the forest path until you reach the waterfall, then look for the flag on the shore. That's the final flag. Once you get there, you head straight back here. Hijikata will be here to write down who comes in first, second, and so on. Any questions?"

After nobody responded, Hijikata stepped forward and instructed the witches to stand in a line and prepare to fly. He pulled his pistol out and shot, prompting the witches to take off.

As could be expected, Rei immediately took the front of the pack, followed by Ayaka and Kye. The other witches trailed closely behind.

The witches stayed somewhat grouped up in a close through the first three flags. They continued into the forest. The ribbon-marked trees were further apart than expected, giving a wider path for the witches to fly.

Rei, Kye, and Ayaka weaved through the trees with ease, but the other witches seemed to be having trouble. Yoshika crashed into a few trees before figuring out how to fly through the trees effectively.

Rei, Kye, and Ayaka pulled ahead through the trees, but the other witches weren't too far behind. When the three leaders reached the waterfall, Kye and Ayaka paused for a moment to find the flag. Their brief pause was long enough for the other witches to catch up. Rei merely waited for everyone to catch up before making her move.

After Kye and Ayaka found the flag, they shot down the side of the cliff, followed by the other witches. Rei was the only witch left on top of the cliff. At least until she jumped straight off the side, propelling herself outward.

"That's more than twenty meters away from the ground or cliff." Ayaka said.

"Clever." Kye said as she moved closer to the cliff and kicked off the side, propelling herself outward as well.

The other witches were confused until Mio spoke up. "Of course! We can't fly more than twenty meters above the ground, but we can FALL!"

By the time everyone caught on, Kye and Rei had a huge lead. They had reached the fifth flag with at least a ten second lead and quickly shot across the shoreline back to the base.

When the other witches reached the shore and turned toward the base, Kye and Rei had further increased their lead. Ayaka and Yoshika pulled ahead of everyone else, but only by a short distance.

As soon as they caught up enough to find out how far ahead Kye and Rei had gotten, the race was over. Rei won and Kye had come in a very close second place. Ayaka finished third and Yoshika fourth. Mio and Keiko tied for fifth with Mami and Furuko, respectively, taking the final two spots.

"Well done, Rei." Mio congratulated.

Kye smirked and ruffled the ten year old's hair. "Well done my ass, she went easy on us. She could have finished before any of us had even reached the final flag."

The other witches only gave Rei a surprised look while she happily smiled back at them and confirmed what her mother had said in a slightly mischievous tone. "She's right, you know."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**This is normally where I say something like "I hope you like it requester!", but as this chapter is for me... no need for that. I do hope Wkrish57 likes it, as this person PM'd me with support for this idea. Thanks again!**

**Request away! I love doing them. Below is a list of witches that have not yet been covered. **

**Witches not covered...**  
**Minna Dietlinde Wilcke**  
**Mio Sakamoto**  
**Perrine Clostermann**  
**Yoshika Miyafuji (Not directly, but has had cameos.)**  
**Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley"**

**I am ALMOST willing to expand the list of witches I will do requests on to any witch that has appeared in either the anime or movie. HOWEVER, if the witch is not from the 501st, I may have to do some research on the witch (or witches) that will be involved in the chapter, so bear with me if such a case comes up as it will take more time than usual. I WOULD PREFER TO FINISH THE LIST ABOVE BEFORE TAKING REQUESTS FOR NON 501ST WITCHES, so if you want a non 501st witch chapter and I get a request for somebody below, that request will take priority. I'm not yet open to doing requests for other witches, but by all means, send in the requests anyway. I will still discuss it with you and will archive the request in my list.  
**

**Also, I never mentioned this as a restriction, but any request must either take place in the canon Strike Witches (Anime or Movie timespan) or during either of my stories _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation_ or _Strike Witches: Return_. **

** s/8099890/31/Strike-Witches-Worldwide-Liberation**

** s/8689852/1/Strike-Witches-Return**

* * *

**Just a note: Not including my rather long Author's Notes, this chapter's content came in at about 900 words. It's just about as long as a chapter for this story will get. "Mini Adventures"  
**

* * *

**********If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	7. Chapter 7: The Twin Sisters Hartmann

**Chapter Request done for Warmach1ne32.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 7: The Twin Sisters Hartmann

Note: This chapter takes place between Episodes 4 and 5 of Season 2.

* * *

**Ursula Hartmann, a member of the Suomus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron, now known as the 507th Joint Fighter Wing "Silent Witches", enjoys her engineering work. She likes tinkering with all sorts of projects, a few of note being the Fliegerhammer prototype and the Jet Striker prototype. During her visit to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in Romagna to collect the broken Jet Striker, she runs into her older twin sister, Erica.**

* * *

It had been a while since Erica and Ursula last saw each other. During Ursula's visit to the 501st, she took the opportunity to catch up. She ended up staying the night and part of the next day.

The two Hartmanns walked around all over the base together. When they went up to Erica and Trude's shared room, Ursula wasn't the least bit surprised upon seeing Erica's half of the room messy.

"You're the same as always, sister." Ursula said with a light giggle.

Erica only responded with a feigned attempt at an innocent laugh.

Eventually, the twin Hartmanns made it down to the hangar. Erica had the bright idea of getting Ursula into the air for a little fun time and brought out a spare striker unit, identical to her own in all but paint design.

Ursula reluctantly donned the striker and took to the air with Erica. The other witches watched as the two made shapes in the sky. Whenever they flew toward each other, they would gracefully spin and pass by, missing contact by a mere inch. They formed a variety of shapes ranging from circles to squares to stars to even the symbol for the Strike Witches.

While she preferred to tinker with her projects, she was still a capable witch. She may not be as experienced as Erica, but she still was able to keep up with her sister in their play flight. The two even went as far as giving the others a mirror performance, Sturm demonstrations included.

As soon as they landed, the twin Hartmanns were greeted by some enthusiastic witches. Although she wanted to stay and play more, she knew she had to return to Neue Karlsland with the prototype Jet Striker to iron out the flaws and produce a proper Jet Striker for practical use in battle, and was soon on her way.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**This one is a bit of a shorty (about 400 words for the actual content), even for a Mini Adventure, but I put a lot of thought into it, so I hope that's acceptable! As always, if the filled request is not up to par, I am always willing to go back and rewrite it.**

**For Ursula's flying and magic abilities, I have no idea how good she is or what she's actually capable of, so some assumptions were made. Her flying and magic in this chapter were all in good fun, so I hope that's all right! I assumed she can use the Sturm ability Erica possesses since they are twins.**

**As of now, I am willing to take request for pretty much any witch, so long as I can find a decent bit of background information on them. If you have a witch in mind and want a request done, send it in!**

**As always, requests will never be more than one thousand words. ("Mini" Adventure, after all).**

* * *

**************If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


	8. Chapter 8: 200 the Right Way

**Chapter done for... ME! This one wasn't a request.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Mini Adventures

Chapter 8: 200 the Right Way

Note: This chapter takes place between Episodes 7 and 8 of Season 2.

* * *

**Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing "The Strike Witches", can usually be found in her office doing paperwork of some sort. Despite her wish to fly more often, her duties simply did not leave much time for it. However, her lack of flying did not interfere with her achieving the 200th kill for her shoot down record, even if that 200th kill was by accident and not even in the sky. Shortly after receiving the award for shooting down 200 enemies, she vowed to correct her embarrassing achievement with one more legitimate.**

* * *

"Finally." Minna muttered as she placed the document she had just finished into its folder. To her left was a pile of completed paperwork, and to her right was empty desk space previously occupied by unfinished paperwork. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. "I'm free!"

Just as she leaned back up and reached for the pile of completed paperwork with the intent of putting them away, the alarm sounded. Instinctively, Minna jumped up and ran out of the office.

* * *

Minna arrived in the briefing room just as Mio started to explain the situation. In the briefing room was the usual group. Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, Trude, Erica, Shirley, and Lucchini lined the seats with Mio standing in front. Sanya and Eila were absent due to their need to sleep during the day for night patrols.

"Oh, Commander." Mio said. "I was just about to start."

"Go ahead, Major Sakamoto."

"Right." Mio pulled the map down from the roller and pointed to a spot roughly thirty kilometers north-northwest of the base. "We just received Intel about a neuroi presence in this vicinity traveling in a bee line toward our base. So far, its path has only included unpopulated areas, but it will soon fly over a small town. We need to intercept the neuroi before it can fly over and possibly damage that town."

"What type is it?" Minna asked.

"Large type. We will dispatch a full team to destroy it. I will lead the assault, and with me will be Barkhorn, Hartmann, Miyafuji, Lynette, and Perrine. Shirley and Lucchini will remain here on standby."

"I will go, too."

"You?"

"It'll be a good opportunity to stretch my wings." Minna said. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

The team of seven witches spotted the neuroi just as they were flying over the small town mentioned in their briefing. The whale shaped neuroi hadn't attacked yet, but the witches knew it wasn't going to be long.

"Miyafuji, you are on defense." Mio ordered. "Lynette, Perrine, back her up as necessary. The rest of us will attack in teams of two."

"Mio, you're with me." Minna said. "Barkhorn and Hartmann, you will go in first from above. The Major and I will flank."

"Roger!"

Erica and Trude unloaded a barrage of bullets on the neuroi, tearing several holes in its shell, but no core was revealed. While Minna was busy flanking the neuroi, Mio took a moment to locate the core using her Magic Eye.

"The core is in the tail!" Mio reported.

Just as she called out the core location, the neuroi released several beams in all directions. Unable to raise an effective shield herself, Mio was forced to take refuge behind Minna during the attack. Yoshika blocked several beams with her shield to protect the town below, but wasn't able to block all of them.

Thankfully, Lynne and Perrine were nearby to assist.

After the beam attack, Trude and Erica opened fire on the neuroi's tail, quickly revealing the core. However, before either of them could finish it off Minna swooped in and took the kill herself, leaving the neuroi to shatter into countless fragments.

"That's number 201 for the Commander." Mio said.

"Nope. That's 200 the right way." Minna confidently corrected.

The girls shared a laugh before turning back toward the base.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**As mentioned above, this chapter was not a request, but an idea of mine. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Minna wanted to get her 200th kill the right way, so I wrote it myself!**

**Requests are currently closed, but feel free to send in requests regardless. I will archive requests until a time comes that I have time to fill them. If I receive an exceptional request, it may become a priority.**

**Reminder: 1000 word restriction! No chapter will be over that length.**

* * *

**************If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to send a private message or leave a signed review (unsigned reviews are welcome, but know that I cannot reply to them personally).**


End file.
